The Cat And The Mouse
by Foxissofoxy
Summary: Rick asked me for a divorce. I can't say I was blindsided but I was surprised that it took him so long to ask. What would prompt businessman Rick Grimes to leave Lori for the intern? Love/Lust (AU-Possible OOC Consequences, Choices, Dilemma POV) Lori/ Daryl and Glen
1. Chapter 1

The Cat and Mouse

"Goes to show you can't judge a fish by the hook in it's mouth."  
― Erin R. Bedford

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I have two kids in my charge, Carl and Judith. I work for a rich family, Rick and Lori Grimes. It's been a year now. I have only met the husband twice in that time frame as the _nanny_ and both times was vacation time. Three months in Australia and two months in South Africa. Such an odd family dynamics. If you let me tell it I am the fulltime mother to their kids while they seem to be unsorting things out.

Lori and Rick don't even share the same bedroom. For some reason he has taken up shop in the second masterbedroom that is down the hall from my bedroom. It took him a year to come home but my gut knows the real reason and it was not his children and it was not his wife that got him under the roof. Me. It was me.

I graduated Harvard University but some how I lost my way. I met a married man and fell in love with him. I fell hard but things went awry constantly and we were on again off again but everytime was electrifying. We curse each other and then fuck each other and swear off each other just to do it all over again.

I stopped answering his calls and knew I would get back on track eventually but for a while I wanted to experience something different. I wanted to know what it was like to have a family. Children. I joined a nanny group and was picked by Lori Grimes to take charge of her children while she did absolutely nothing but talk on the phone, shop, lunch dates and tea parties with other mothers who did absolutely nothing. The pay was good. 5k a month. Free room and board. Travel Expense paid and first class flights.

Carl is 8 years old. He loves baseball and comics. Judith is 5 years old and she loves baseball and comics. They have a travelling tutor name Jessie Bishop. If these were my children they would be in school with other children. Socialized with children their own age. I have to remind myself that they aren't my children.

I was already four months in to the job when he, Mr. Grimes arrived on the flight that was about to take off with out him. I had Carl on my left and Judith on my right both engrossed in their comic book selection. Lori sat by the window with a vacant seat next to her.

"Hi, kids."

"Hi, Dad."

"Hi. Um, I am Rick Grimes their father and you are the nanny?" I watched all kinds of emotions reveal themselves in his eyes and the two obvious ones were fear and anger and in no particular order.

"Yes, My name is Michonne. But I also go by Mimi." It was happening the cursing each other with our eyes. Pretending that we just fucking met at that very moment.

"Sir. Could you please have a seat. We are ready to begin departing." The male steward took Mr. Grimes carry own and placed it in the overhead compartment for him while he sat next to his wife who not once looked up to greet him as she thumbed through a magazine. It took the steward to break what ever was going on between the father and I. I was feeling like the Chesire cat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had to fire the other nannies for taking a special interest in my husband Rick. I like my nannies young but it was getting tiring to see them flaunt themselves at my husband, when they were hired to focus on the children. I even went so far as hiring a lesbian name Tara but she ended up taking an interest in me. It is really hard to find just plain good help these days.

Rick never took an interest in the attention he would get from the various nannies that came in out of our lives. When ever I told him I hired a new one he eventually started staying away for longer periods. He eventually came home with the last one. Now it all makes sense.

I was glad when I found Michonne. She was different. She wasn't too old but she wasn't the usual fare that I had around my family. She had a great resume and she was physically fit. She had a passport. Her organizational skills were impeccable and the kids liked her. They thought she was mysterious at first and then just plain fun. Carl and Judith adored her. We called her MiMi.

With Michonne in our lives I didn't have to worry about the safety of my children. I didn't have to worry about their needs not being met. It was a relief to have had her almost a year now and not have to even think about finding another nanny.

I had Jessie their Tutor and my personal assistant, confidante, best friend for 10 years and I just could not imagine a life without her. She has made comments here and there that she thought more was going on between Rick and Michonne but I just didn't see it. Not at the time. Not in the beginning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michonne...

I don't even know where to begin. She was going to be the death of me that was for sure. She was going to have me in the mother effing poor house. She was my kids fucking nanny. She was also my on again off again mistress. Fuck. When I boarded the plane and saw her sitting there with my children in the middle row in first class... Fuck. The cat and mouse game began and I wasn't the fucking cat.

I have no idea why Lori could not raise our kids. Why did we need a nanny? Why did she select Michonne? Michonne was way over qualified for the job. Sometimes I wonder about Lori. I wonder if she is playing with me. Testing me around the various nannies she would hire then fire. I never took the bait. Never ever. But when she hired Michonne I knew I would need to seek a divorce attorney sooner than later.

Australia...

South Africa...

Let's rewind a bit. I met Michonne who was an intern at that Go Stop Insurance agency. She was majoring in Corporate law and was shadowing under Glen Yu who also was a Harvard Grad. All the executives took to Michonne and had nothing but wonderful things to say about her and how she would be such an asset to the company if we could be so lucky to have her when she did take the bar and pass.

Glen and I were going to go to the nearby lounge when he said Michonne was coming along. It started from there. Glen was called a way and Michonne and I stayed behind. We would meet there just us two.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like that?" I began to blush. I have never had heat brought to my cheeks in a long time. Not since I was younger man.

"You seem mysterious to me. Like there are so many pages to you but I wonder how many are just blank, chapters waiting to be written by..."

"I am married. I have two kids. Carl 6 going on 7 and Judith 3. I own GO Stop Insurance. I started the company with Shane Walsh and Daryl Dixon who I eventually bought out. I am in Forbes listed as..."

"Very wealthy. Tell me something that a random person wouldn't be able to read about you? They wouldn't know?"

"What are we doing Michonne?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been toying with me."

"I heard that you are suddenly spending a lot of time at the office-why?"

"How else am I going to see you?"

I put it out there. Not really sure how it was going to be received.

"Well you could take a picture."

"Then I would never get anything done."

"Oh you will get things done. I would make sure of that." Michonne smiled that smile that always had me taken aback by it's beauty as she held her glass to her lips.

We were officially flirting with each other. Harmless. Until she became all I thought about. If I went to the office and found out that she wasn't going to be in I would leave early and go back to my penthouse where I would text her. If she was in the building I would try not to seek her out but would be totally relieved if she sought me out first. Trying to think of a plausible excuse to be alone with her was becoming very daunting even if I was the owner of the company.

"I've got my boat. I got my fishing line caste out in this river. I am not ruled by the 9 to 5 or endlessly meetings about blah blah blah. I am happy. Why are you here Mr. Grimes?"

"Because I can't talk to Shane."

"Yea, if advice you are seeking avoid his ass."

"Reason why I am here. I know it won't get out. I know that it would stay between us."

"Is it something Illegal?" Daryl questioned the severity of what could be the issue.

"Nah, nothing like that."

"Didn't know how much to brace myself. Didn't think it would be something illegal just needed to get it out of the way."

"I am finding myself in a situation that is increasing intensity." I had to admit.

"You in a situation? Intense situation. Not illegal? The fuck I would know what to make out of that vagueness."

"I never cheated on Lori. Ever. Had plenty of opportunities to do it but I just never did."

"Are y'all still sleeping in seperate bedrooms?

"Yeah."

"Shit is crazy to me and I don't need a history fucking lesson about how it was done in such a such time. Shit is just crazy."

"I met someone. She is all under my skin and we haven't even..."

"Those are the worse one's, the one's that make you rethink your whole fucking life. I don't know if I am the one you should seek answers from. My life is plenty shitty right now. Carol and I are finally divorced over the same shit you about to get your ass into if you don't be careful. I met Sasha the same fucking way...out of no fucking where. We became friendly, then we began fucking. Carol and I have history but one night with Sasha would dim all that shit and the next day you look at your partner differently. You treat them differently. You speak to them differently. Nothing is ever the same again and both you and Lori will feel it and the shit ain't a good feeling either."

"She's at the Go Stop Insurance."

"Get rid of her. Get rid of her for your own damn sanity and everyone in the office who probably wondering if you two are fucking yet or not. People aren't blind. No matter how slick you think you are being. Word already got to me that you've been showing up there a great deal lately."

"Glenn?"

"Yeah. He said for me to tell you that it is obvious that you have taken a liking to his intern and if it is obvious to him just imagine everyone else. "

"Shit."

"Yep. Smells like it."

"We haven't...I haven't even kissed her or anything."

"But you want too and the longer she's around making herself accessible to you, you will and it will be the best motherfucking kiss of your life."


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to the wonderful world of jealousy, he thought. For the price of admission, you get a splitting headache, a nearly irresistable urge to commit murder, and an inferiority complex. Yippee."  
― J.R. Ward, Dark Lover

* * *

I had a great time in Melbourne, Australia. It was the best time I had in a long time.

Rick was still stunned that I was the nanny and he made sure he kept his children with him almost the whole day everyday that we were there. It gave me time to have my own little adventure. I met Negan there.

Negan was an expat and we took to each other instantly. I had invited him over to the hotel that we were staying. We were down by the pool when Rick and the kids walked in...I know to Rick it looked salacious but Negan was under water taking off my toe ring that gave him nice cut on his shin. When he came up for air Rick read the whole situation wrong. He tasked Carl and Judith to go to the vending machines with the loose change he had in his possession.

"Who is this Michonne?"

"This is my friend Negan. Negan, my employers husband Rick Grimes." I started the introductions.

"Michonne? You're trying to make me lose my shit?" Rick had Negan on ignore.

"It was a toe ring. He was under water removing my ring. I had injured him on accident."

Rick's attention was officially on Negan at this point.

"I would respectfully like for you to leave. Michonne is not here for enjoyment or to entertain men when she has children to look out for."

"You're sure this is not your husband?" Negan looked from Rick to me. My new friend was confused as was I.

Negan lifted me up out of the water to sit on the edge of the pool. He handed me my toe ring.

"Rain check?" I asked Negan.

"Sure."

"Not likely." Rick said sternly to Negan who took his cue to leave but not after sizing up Mr. Grimes with a smirk.

I was stunned by Rick's behavior, "I thought we were off? You're confusing me right now."

"We are off." He said flatly.

"Then what the fuck is your problem?"

"We are **off** Michonne. I am just not sure how **_off_** we are at this fucking moment. Out of all the jobs out there in the world-you pick being the fucking Nanny? To My kids, Michonne. My home. What the fuck?"

"Do your kids like me?"

"They love you."

"So you can't use that against **us** ever happening."

"It's not going to happen, Michonne."

"Ok."

"Okay what?"

"Ok. Then you don't have shit to say what I do with Negan or anyone else for that matter."

"The hell if I don't."

"See you are confusing me right now."

"You just had to wear a two piece?"

"Do you like it?"

"Hell of course I do." I watched him bite his lower lip.

I got to my feet so he could see all of me. But he abruptly turned and caught his children before they were coming in, "How about we go to the beach instead?" He ushered them right back out of the pool area.

The next morning, I had the children while Lori went to the tennis matches and fashion shows that were on her schedule of must see must do events with Jessie and sometimes accompanied by Rick if he wasn't busy trying to figure out how to include himself with the kids and me.

"No. I have only three tickets for the zoo. One has my name on it the other two has Carl and Judith."

"I don't want to sit through another fashion show." Rick began to sulk.

"Then take a business call, do what businessmen do, but you are not invited with us."

"Is this because we are off?"

"I am over it Rick. I am over it all. I am so over you, you wouldn't believe."

"Where's Carl and Judith?" He asked.

"With Jessie. Finishing up on their lessons."

He kept the door unlocked to the penthouse that I shared with the kids but he made haste in pulling me into what was my bedroom. He had me pressed up against my closed bedroom door where we kissed and kissed and kissed. We were trying to remain in a somewhat controlled frenzy. I missed everything about him and the way he was kissing me he missed me something terrible too. We were trying to make up for lost time, missed moments and fleeting window of opportunity as we touched each other. Clung to each other. He was crying, I was crying.

"Mimi. Where are you? We are back Mimi." Carl shouted through the penthouse that adjoined the main penthouse.

"Fuck. Michonne. You do this to me every time. I can't fucking think straight."

"You stay in here until we are gone. I have no idea how to explain what you were doing in my room and they will certainly want to know."

* * *

Rick has certainly been somewhat cold to the new Nanny when he first met her. I had asked him if it was a race thing or the way she wore her hair and he thought that was the craziest thing I could have thought. He took great offense with me on that. He was pissed. Rick said he thought she was over qualified. He wanted to know what the hell was I thinking? Did I give any consideration to what Michonne's intentions could be? Why would a Harvard Grad want to be a nanny?

"The kids love her."

"I know."

"Do you want me to fire her?" I asked him.

"No."

"Because the kids love her?" I needed to know why.

"Yes."

"If the kids love her we love her right?"

"Fuck. I need a drink." Rick climbed out of bed with me and went to the bar. He didn't return until I was fast asleep.

The whole trip to Australia Rick was irritable but towards the end he was more relaxed. He had a bruise on his cheek but he wouldn't discuss with me how he got it but he said he had to handle a misunderstanding. It was so unlike Rick.

South Africa wasn't much better. I caught the tail end of a fight he was in with an Ex-pat named Morgan Malone. A very prominent business man.

"I am warning you stay away." Rick shoved the man while Michonne rushed to stand between them.

"If that is what the lady wants...I will do just that. Is that what you want Michonne?"

"Rick what in the world is going on?" It was a side of Rick that I had never seen. He took one look at me and walked a way in the opposite direction. "Michonne, what's going on?" I thought I would be able to get answers from her.

"Nothing to worry about Lori. Go after your husband maybe he is ready to explain his behavior."

Jessie noticed something was off between my husband Rick and Michonne but we both agreed that it was a tension that the two just didn't like each other for whatever reason. Michonne was there to take care of the kids not be friends with my husband I reminded myself and Jessie.

When we got back to the United States, Rick went a way for a few months and the air was clear with him not in the home. I like when he goes a way for months at a time. I don't have to look at him look at me as if he wished I was someone else. I got that feeling more often and for it not to hurt...I shopped. Kept busy with other women who were like a step-ford wife. The only difference we didn't try to do it all. We paid to be catered too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michonne...

She's beautiful. She's carefree. But she is not free to date. No. To see the men want her and me not being able to stake my claim, irked every fiber in my entire being. I had to handle Negan. I had to kick his ass in the parking lot of the hotel. I told him. I warned him. He got one hit in on my jaw but that was the only one he was able to land before I knocked his ass out. Morgan was another fucking story. Michonne was fucking toying with me.


	3. Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There can be no disparity in marriage like unsuitability of mind and purpose."  
― Charles Dickens, David Copperfield

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had no words when Glen said that Michonne would no longer be interning. I tried to control my surprise that turned into anger at the news.

"Did you have something to do with her ending her internship?" I immediately asked Glenn.

"No. She said that things were getting crazy in her life and she needed to put some distance between her and a certain someone..."

"What the hell?" None of it made sense. We just talked last night, I thought to myself.

"Rick. I know Michonne from back in the day...Harvard days. She's my wife best friend. Your married. You got two great kids. What the fuck are you doing?"

I couldn't even look at Glenn. I was guilty as charged for being infatuated. I was filled with lust for a woman that was not only smart, funny, educated, but extemenly attractive. She had the ability to keep me all twisted up inside. Everything was more intense with her and I could just imagine what the sex would be like if I were given the chance.

I had just spoken to her by phone last night and not once did she say she would no longer be shadowing Glenn.

"Do you even know what you are doing?"

"Yes. I know what I am doing and that makes me feel even more shitty."

I stayed in my office for another hour texting Michonne.

 **Rick:** _When were you going to tell me?_

 **Michonne:** _Tonite at dinner. My place._

 **Rick:** _You still want too?_

 **Michonne:** Yes :)

 **Rick:** _Good._

 **Michonne:** _That's what I am hoping for it to be good._

 **Rick:** _Now_ _ **that**_ _is going to be real good._

I was nervous as I stood outside her apartment door. I had a pregnant stray cat running through my legs as I held a dozen roses and a bottle of the best champagne in town. She answered the door with a smile.

"I think the cat likes me."

"Cheesy likes everyone that comes to this door."

"Is she yours?"

"When she lets me get her in a pet carrier to get her fixed she will be mine. Come in."

Michonne took the roses from me that were already in a vase but needed water. I took a look at her place that was definitely feminine and ecletic. It fit Michonne. What I knew of her. She had music playing in the background. She placed the flowers on the middle of the small kitchen table.  
"Thank you for the flowers. They are beautiful." She came back over to me and planted a kiss on my chin which in turn caused me to go straight for her lips. This was our first official no holds barred kiss. I wanted her. I wanted to know what she would taste like, feel like, smell like and fuck like. I wanted her. I wanted to know everything immediately as I set the champagne down on the counter as I made way to lay her on the couch that was surprisingly more comfortable than I thought it would be.

She didn't protest. She was just as eager as she quickly undressed me and I her. I was so aroused by her. Comparatively speaking I never wanted anyone as much as I wanted her in that moment at any time in my life. I listened to her body. I studied it. I wanted to know how to please her and when she said, and how she said my name...I was a goner. This woman and the way she made me cum was going to make me end my marriage sooner than I anticipated.

At some point I wasn't able to keep up with Michonne's demands. I was trying to juggle my life and my desire for her and I wasn't doing too well. I missed a few dates with her. Stood her up more than once and she was done. We were off.

I had to clear my fucking schedule for a few months and practically move in with her before she would say we were back on. I knew I was in love with her the moment the Cat Cheesy was laying on my chest while I was trying to cuddle with Michonne. I had helped Michonne put the cat in the carrier and took it to the vet where she was spayed and declawed and bathed. The declawing happened after I got the scratches on both my arms from that fucking deranged cat who lives at my penthouse. Cheesy some how became my cat and lucky for Rosa the live in maid at the penthouse that kept up with cleaning the litter box and feeding my feline friend.

Lori asked me about the scratches on my arm when I finally did arrive home a couple of weeks later. I was standing shirtless in her master-bathroom.

"What happened Rick? Where did you get those scratches?"

"Daryl has a cat name Cheesy. I helped him capture it so he could take it to the vet."

"But you don't like cats Rick."

"I know. I hate cats." Cheesy was different. Cheesy belong to Michonne and that is where I wanted to be-with Michonne and Cheesy.

"You have been gone longer than usual Rick. What's going on?"

"About that. I've been doing some thinking."

"Yeah."

It was the only reason I was home. Other than my children of course but I had to ask Lori for a divorce. Michonne was ready to put us on off again if I didn't make the attempt to put Lori on notice.

"Are you happy Lori?"

"I am not unhappy."

"Do you think you could be happier with someone else?"

"Why are you asking me this Rick?"

"I just wonder if you ever think that you may be settling because we've been together a long time?"

"Does this have something to do with us not sharing the same bedroom? You know the door is always open to you if you want to be intimate. You know that Rick?"

"But what about you? Why is it I need to come to you? Why don't you ever come to me, Lori?"

"Because you have already come to me Rick and I am satisfied until you are ready to do it again."

"What if I stopped coming to you. What then?"

"Rick you may have not noticed but you have stopped. You stopped coming to me. To be honest with you I want to come to you but I am so afraid that you will reject me. That you won't be in the mood."

Her honesty moved me. It stirred what love I had left for her in that moment as I turned her to face me. She began to cry as I kissed her tears. I know if Michonne knew what I did that night she would be pissed beyond piss but I made love to my wife for the first time in a long time and for the last time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick fought Negan down in the lounge of the hotel in Australia. Rick fought Morgan in Cape town. I just didn't get it. He kept me confused because he said that we were still **off, just not off** ** _off._**

Morgan was so infatuated with me he proposed after three weeks. He wanted me to give my notice to Lori and have Lori take care of her own damn children. The ring was beautiful and he told me to wear it and he gave me time to make my decision.

I was trying to move on from Rick and his inability to make a decision about us and to stick with it. He gave the excuse that the kids would need a lot of time to get used to me. Ha. They love me. The other excuse is he would need to go over the prenup that Lori signed to find out how much he would be out of and what would be his odds of getting custody. Excuses.

I wanted to move on and Morgan was single and childless. Couldn't get any better than that from my estimation. I may not love Morgan but I enjoyed his company. I enjoyed the attention he paid to me. I just hated that my heart belong to this confused son of a gun who thought by closing his eyes things would work itself out. It doesn't work like that. You have to make a decision. Obviously I wasn't his choice so why couldn't he just say so instead of this we are **'off** **but** **not** **off** _**off**_.

The kids were asleep as I sat out on the balcony that looked out to the ocean that was in close proximity from where I sat on the lounge chair.. Lori and Jessie were busying with shopping for something for a small space in her bathroom and something exotic for the family room. I could feel his presence but he was on my ignore.

"What is that on your finger, Michonne?"

"None of your business."

"What is that on your finger Michonne?" Rick repeated.

"Engagement Ring." I hated when I gave into him so quickly.

"From who Michonne?"

"Not from you."

"Why the fuck are you wearing it Michonne?"

"Because I am thinking of saying yes."

He was silent. Eerily silent as he took up a seat next to me. "Let me see Michonne." I don't know why I placed my hand in his but I did and he looked the ring over, "About 20k. Maybe 25k. 2carat." As quickly as he said it the ring was off my finger.

"Rick"

"Michonne." He got to his feet with the ring squeezed tightly in his fist.

"You are confusing me again."

"We are on, Michonne. We are very very on but you are going to need to give me some goddamn time to unmuddle this shit storm I am going to have brewing when I tell Lori. I want you to quietly move out the home when we get back and go to my penthouse. I want you to stay right there until the fucking dust settles. I will be lucky to get out of my marriage with a million dollars once Lori is done with me because of the bullshit you pulled by being the fucking nanny...Shit Michonne."

"Rick..." I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the glistening diamond fly through the air and into the Atlantic ocean.

"My prenup has fucking stipulations about fucking the nannies and how much it will cost me if I get caught. Do you understand the shit you have done by taking on the job as the nanny?"

"The fucking ring Rick?"

"If Morgan has a problem tell him to come see me and he better come quick... because this bullshit stunt you just pulled could cost me millions."


	4. Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He was not in the house. He did not come back that night. Days went by, and at last she understood that he would not return at all."  
― Audrey Niffenegger, Her Fearful Symmetry

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick asked me for a divorce. I can't say I was blindsided but I was surprised that it took him so long to ask.

When I met him at a new restaurant that he chose I was surprised to see papers sitting on the table to say the least. He had a determined expression the kind he wore when he was in the middle of a business transaction. He was void of any emotion that I could decipher as he pulled my chair out for me to sit..

"Things have not be working between us for a long time. I would say we were both to blame for not communicating properly to each other. There were some things I should have put my foot down on and you as well. We didn't communicate parameters of what was acceptable I suppose. Either way, I am asking for a divorce and I hope we can reach amicable terms based on what has been outlined in the prenup."

"Ten years of marriage Rick? We are just going to throw it a way?"

"Put it to rest and move on. That is how I am looking at it."

"What about the kids?"

"I would like joint custody but I am not opposed to full custody."

"Full custody?"

"Yes. I would not be opposed to the children staying with me fulltime."

"With you and who else?"

"There is no one else Lori."

"Who is she Rick?"

"Listen to me Lori. Listen to me real good. Will there be someone else...? Yes. Is that possibility affecting my decision...I have options. You do too. Do I plan to pursue an option would be the same for you if you have a better option I wouldn't hold you back Lori. I wouldn't."

"There isn't any one better than you Rick. I mean I never thought of being with anyone else."

"Do you know what the beauty of that is, you have a choice. You aren't stuck and that is how I feel. Stuck and I want to move on."

All the words that came out of Rick's mouth were foreign to me. It was like he was speaking another language but the only thing that was clear he was in love with someone else and I had no earthly clue who. I didn't know if he expected us to order but I ordered the strongest drink they had to offer and he did the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had no way to concentrate. I flew out of Africa on the first flight after I went to go see Morgan. Again. I wired 30 grand to his offshore account for the value of the ring and I warned him under no uncertain language...as clear as I could make it that Michonne was fucking off limits. If he wanted to continue to do business in the States he would heed my warning.

I had my good friend Andrea look over my prenup and I had to tell her the truth of my situation with Michonne. Andrea wasn't good with bullshit and she could easily sniff it out.

"You haven't consummated the relationship at any point while she was under your wife's employ."

I couldn't respond

"Rick?"

I had no answer that was a negative.

"I can't help you if you don't spit it out."

"Twice in Australia and four times in South Africa."

"Shit Rick."

"Would have been way more if I could have gotten a way with it."

"Hell Rick. Did any one see you? The kids? Lori? Jessie? Staff?"

"No. We were always alone. When the kids were asleep or they were with the Tutor and Lori was engrossed in whatever suited her fancy at the time."

 _"God Damn, Michonne. How do you expect me to get enough of you if you keep doing shit like this."_

 _"I'm just returning the favor."_

 _"Michonne you are confusing me right now with this shit."_

 _"Good." Michonne flicked the tip with her tongue._

 _"Damn Michonne."_

 _"Are we still off?"_

 _"Yes. Just not off off."_

 _Michonne deep throated me so quick that I began grunting and moaning as I took a fist full her her dreads as I watched and I felt her take me to heighten places that I did not know could be achieved in this act alone. I had just eaten her pussy to the point that she exclaimed that it all belong to me and now I had to find the will power to not swear my very soul to her even though she had it, I just never verbally confirmed it._

I couldn't get enough of Michonne that night. The night before my flight the next morning. I wanted her and had her in everyway possible. She was mine.

Andrea was not amused by the potential shit storm that could be awaiting them if Rick was truly ready to proceed. "Could she have gotten pregnant at any point? Did you use protection?"

"No. But Michonne was on the shots."

"Shit Rick."

"Michonne is not pregnant."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"Because she would have had a nursery done up in that penthouse that is how I know. She is on birth control and if there was a chance that she was pregnant that would put us in the timeframe of her nanny duties I would say I was screwed."

"She has been the Nanny for how long?"

"A year just about."

"How long have you known her before the nanny gig?"

"Five months or a little longer. We broke it off...Well she broke it off with me. Stopped answering my phone calls and text. I wasn't spending any time that much at home knowing Lori was trying to set me up with all these different nannies. I didn't know Michonne took the Nanny position until I boarded the plane. I did know Mimi was Michonne by any means."

"Lori said she wasn't trying to set you up. The other nannies were just attracted to you so she got rid of them. She thought Michonne would be diffferent. More child focus."

"Lori was toying with me through all those young girls. One was named Beth. Barely 18 years old. I couldn't stay in the home with that. Cheese. She was setting up traps and they were cheese. I never took the bait. Never."

"I am going to ask you this question, Rick. I want you to think real hard before you lie to me. When was the last time you and Michonne had sex? I am talking about when she was the nanny?"

"The night that I threw the engagement ring she got from Morgan in Africa. The next day I took a flight out. The first available flight out."

"How long ago was that Rick?"

"Four months ago today."

"How far along is Michonne?"

"Four months to the day."

"Does Lori know where Michonne is hiding out at?"

"No."

"Good. Jackass."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I gave Lori my letter of resignation effective immediately. Rick told me to do it that way. He gave me the key to his penthouse and his black card along with a regular credit card just in case I got any grief with his black card. He was staying in the house to tend to his children and he would explain to his kids about my absence.

Lori had left to see her attorney and Rick had helped carry my suitcases to the limo that would be taking me to his place in the city. He came in my room the night before when he thought everyone was asleep. He told me I wouldn't see him until the dust settled and he wasn't sure how long it would take but he was hoping it was quick and painless.

"Michonne. We have to do this right unless you want to be married to a very poor man. Don't text me. Don't call me. You have dropped off the face of the planet. I will come and see you as much as I can. Do not use your debit card or anything in your fricking name. Don't answer the door. Rosa will answer the door. I don't want you mysteriously served with papers because you didn't follow what I am telling you to a T."

"I love you."

"I love you too. I love you enough to accept my fate if Lori is able to clean me dry. I just want to get pass this so we can be together. You, my kids all under one roof. I don't want the house. She can have that and every bit of furnishing that is inside. I just want to have you in my life for the rest of my life."

"I want that Rick."

We wanted to kiss each other. We were lingering too close that he opened the door for me to get in the back seat. He tapped on the driver window and told him to give us 2 more minutes before pulling off. Rick got in and closed the door. The windows were tinted. He took my face in his hands and he kissed me. We were desperate and careless at the same time. I would do whatever he asked to ensure he didn't lose it all.

"I love you 'Chonne."

I stood outside his penthouse. I couldn't get to the key in my purse so, I rang the doorbell and Rosa answered on the second ring. She helped me with my three suitcases. I was greeted by my Cat Cheesy who was rubbing herself against my legs as I tried to keep up with Rosa who took me to the Rick's master bedroom.

"He told me to make room in his drawers for you. He says take up all the space you need. He has an empty closet for you as well."

"Thank you."

"He says for you to not answer any doors. He said for me to answer. I don't mind. He says I have to act like I don't speak English or understand it. If papers are trying to be served I need to make sure you aren't served.

"Rick..."

"Loves you. He loves you very much. He loves you because he doesn't like cats. He hate cats but he has Cheesy here. He pets Cheesy and talks to Cheesy. He really loves you if he has this cat in here."

"He never told me he didn't like cats."

"When a man loves...really loves...they are accepting of more things then if they didn't love you as much. He loves you a great deal. Lori...not so much. I only met her twice. Not here though. I was going to be employed at the home but I didn't like how Lori didn't raise her own children. I told Richard that and Lori didn't like how I cursed her in Spanish. How was I to know she knew Spanish?"

Rosa closed the door behind me as I took in the bedroom. The massiveness. The expensive furnishings. The masculine touches. I laid across the bed. California King. I imagined Rick making love to me on this very bed. That it would be our bed. We wouldn't have to hide are love or be on a timer. Sigh. I had to fight down the urge to call him. To let him know I made it safe. That I would wait for him. I would wait for him.


	5. Chapter 5

"We cannot decide to love. We cannot compel anyone to love us. There's no secret recipe, only love itself. And we are at its mercy-there's nothing we can do."  
― Nina George, The Little Paris Bookshop

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tell me Rick!"

"I don't know how to tell you Michonne. I really don't." My back was to her. I couldn't look at her. I was so frustrated I kept running my fingers through my hair.

"Tell me Rick!" Michonne shouted. She was no longer laying down on the bed. My bed. She was demanding answers. She was demanding and she was very angry.

"I came here to break it off with you Michonne. The plan was to break it off and try to work through things with Lori. I was going to set you up with a place. I would like to set you up with a place until you can get on your feet where you no longer need any further assistance from me..."

"Is that what you want Rick? Is that what you want you asshole? I am done Rick I am so fucking done."

She punched me in the back. She shoved me. She got in my face and slapped me as she cursed my name. She was smashing things. She packed her stuff and was headed out of the bedroom of the penthouse. My penthouse. She was leaving me. I was letting her go. It was the most incredible ache I ever felt in my life. I was still sitting on the edge of the bed. I couldn't move. The core of my soul, my very being, I knew I would never be the same. I would be completely broken without Michonne in my life.

I woke up in a pool of sweat. I hated nightmares. This one felt so real. I had to call Michonne. I needed to hear her voice. I was choosing her over my wife, over money, over everything.

XXXXXXXXX

There was a knock. I awoke startled, not sure where I was and how I got there. It took a second for my memory to come back to me. I was now living in the penthouse waiting for Rick. Waiting. Waiting. I waited.

"Mr. Grimes wants to speak with you Michonne. Wake up." Rosa handed over her phone to me. Rick was being very careful.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." I responded back to him. He sounded like he just woke up.

"I had an awful dream Michonne. I miss you."

"I miss you. I don't know what to do with myself without you Rick."

"I am in a lot of trouble Michonne."

"How much is it going to cost you, baby?"

"Half."

"Are you going to fight it?"

"I don't know. A part of me wants to be done with it. That is just how much I love you. I want you to know however much it cost, that is the sacrifice I am willing to make to be with you. You got me worried about you. Ms. Rosa says you have been under the weather. What's wrong?"

"I just miss you."

I had no idea how to tell Rick, I was pregnant. I knew I would have to tell him eventually but at that moment I had no idea.

The first month he only stayed at the penthouse for two days and I loved every minute of it. The second month, was a few hours here and there and the third month he didn't come by but he called as often as he could. I begged him to come see me and he gave me excuses. I hate excuses.

My biggest pet peeve are excuses. You make a way. If he thought I was going to remain locked away until he finds the time then he was sadly mistaken.

Divorces were always on the table but most times couples work through their differences and decide to stay together despite it all. If that was the case with Mr. Grimes, I was going to save what little dignity I had and fade away from sight but, not after I cuss his ass out.

I never let him know that I knew he had sex with his wife that day. He was supposed to have asked for a divorce. I had overheard Lori tell Jessie that she thought Rick was trying to ask her for one but, instead they...She thought she was pregnant from that ...but the test proved negative. The whole thought of him possibly having sex with his wife made me want to break things around me if the things weren't so nice and expensive. My thoughts were every where and I know I was being unreasonable when the reasoning part of my brain was functioning.

I was getting agitated and paranoid. Being left with my thoughts and not being able to contact him was driving me absolutely nuts so I shopped. I put all my energy into the spare room of the penthouse. In the fourth month I created the most beautiful nursery. I stood there admiring my work and carressing my growing belly. Rosa came up from behind me and gasped.

"Very beautiful. Mr. Grimes will certainly be surprised."

That was an understatement. He didn't know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The divorce was going to be intense. I was absolutely paranoid that Lori had a private investigator tailing me. The first month I spent almost two days with Michonne and hated leaving her. She felt so good to me. She felt right.

The second month, I tried to steal away for hours at a time. Avoiding overnight stays at my own penthouse.

The third month my paranoia was so intense I just stayed away and relayed messages through Rosa.

Fourth month, I got a call from Rosa saying it was an emergency and that I would need to see it for myself. Rosa claimed that she had no English words to describe what had to be seen with my own two eyes.

Michonne was asleep when I arrived. I didn't wake her and I asked Rosa to show me. She led me to the spare room and I nearly...My card could have been used for anything, like food, incidentals but never in my wildest dream would I have ever considered Michonne would use it for the most lavish nursery one could ever fucking imagine. Paper fucking trail. I knew no one that was expecting. I had no way to explain this shit. I picked up Cheesy and told her I couldn't even say the nursery was for her kittens because she had been spayed.

I had the most recent divorce papers that had Lori official signature it just didnt have mine because I still wanted to go over the fine details. I was the cause of the back and forth of the littliest of things during our divorce proceedings.

Lori would walk a way with millions but it was less than half. Not by much. Lori had signed but she was forcing me to agree to her terms that the kids should decide at all times who they wanted to be with and that _we_ the Adults need to be accomodating to any possible arrangement. I disagreed, based on they _were kids_. This was a decision they didn't get to make. I took those signed papers and gave them to Andrea to review and see if she could counter it in some way. Looking back I was wasting damn time.

Knowing that Michonne was pregnant with my baby, I immediately got on my cell and called Andrea. I told her to get as close to my penthouse because I needed to sign documents immediately and she was representing me.

I came clean with Andrea. Andrea knew more than Lori regard my major indiscretion. Andrea also admonished me for doing this without an attorney for myself but, she did say the smartest thing I could do in that very moment would be to sign and be done.

 _"_ Rick? I am unsure of which angle you want to approach this from?" Andrea shook her head as she read over the pre-nup compared to the divorce document.

"What are my choices?" I asked.

"What were you thinking when you two concocted this nonsense? It even states here if you get someone pregnant outside the marriage it has to be made known immediately in filing a divorce and can't be retrodated if divorce has been finalized. Who helped you with this shitty document?"

Silence.

"I am going to ask you this question, Rick. I want you to think real hard before you lie to me. When was the last time you and Michonne had sex? I am talking about when she was the nanny."

"The night that I threw the engagement ring she got from Morgan in Africa. The next day I took a flight out. The first available flight out."

"How long ago was that Rick?"

"Four months ago today."

"How pregnant is Michonne?"

"Four months to the day."

"Does Lori know where Michonne is hiding out at?"

"No."

"Good. Lori has signed so I need you to sign this effing agreement. She is not asking for your companies. Just your money and that is less than half. Sign." Andrea handed me a black ink pen.

Andrea took the decree to a judge she knew and who owed her a favor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His mistress was pregnant. The credit card statement doesn't lie. I certainly wasn't purchasing designer cribs and baby clothes. I certainly wasn't painting walls in baby neutral colors. I scanned over the photocopy of receipts.

Yes, Rick's mistress was pregnant and I had no idea who it was until my Private Investigator had shown a photo of Michonne leaving and entering the penthouse with bags and bags of baby stuff. Pictures of her leaving upscale baby boutiques.

My husband was fucking the nanny after all. I was prepared to take him to the fucking cleaners. I had no sympathy. It's one thing to cheat it is completely another to get your mistress pregnant. Let me rephrase that our kids nanny was pregnant!

I quickly called up my attorney to draw up a new divorce agreement all together. I also supplied the photos and reciept of my husbands indiscretions.

My lawyer called me back and told me to sit. He told me that I should have never signed the first agreement. That he advised me not to do it and since I did and gave it to Rick who had then turned and signed. The legal document was hand delivered to him by Andrea who was still standing in his office on speakerphone.

"Lori, this is Andrea Miller..."

"I know who you are. I came to you first to represent me."

"In good conscience I could not do that if I have always been your husband's legal counsel. I started out a divorce attorney and I have to say take this as a win Lori. Anything else would have gotten uglier. Last thing I would want to do is drag things out of _your_ closet."

"Like what?"

"Exactly what is your relationship with Jessie?"

"If Oprah can have Gail then why can't I have Jessie? She's my best friend."

"Luckily we didn't have to go down that road."

XXXXXXXXX

The next day I packed up all my personal things when the kids came out of their rooms with their bags packed as well.

"Where are you two going?" I asked.

"With you." Carl stated. He had his suitcase in one hand and a stack of comic books under his arm.

"I want to live with you Daddy." Judy struggled to hold her suitcase properly.

"You two sure about that? You talk to your mother about it?"

"Mom, knows. She said we have a choice and we chose you, Dad."

"I need you two to know that I have a very important person living there and I want to marry her one day. One day very soon. I know everything is going to be weird at first, then eventually it won't be weird. To live with me-us, there will be no more schooling being done by Jessie. You will go to real schools. No more nannies. I know the person that is living there at the penthouse will push that we raise you together...like a normal family."

"Is this person, Mimi?" Carl asked. His face was looking hopeful.

"Yes. Mimi."

"We love Mimi." Judith struggled with her suitcase as she made her statment.

"As do I."

"She is going to be our new Mom?" Carl asked. "Jessie says there are kids who have two moms."

"Well..." I was puzzled about his Jessie remark I was lost for words.

"I will ask Mimi when we get there what she prefers. She was acting like our Mom more than a nanny and Judith needs that because she still acts like a baby." Carl frowned at Judith inability to carry her suitcase and her armful of comics.

"I don't act like a baby."

"Well, we will be expecting a baby..." The children eyes went from me to their mother who was standing at the end of the hallway listening and watching our interaction unbeknownst to me. I turned to see her. Lori walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I got a call from his number to my cellphone. I was so surprised. I answered before the second ring.

"Good Morning, Michonne." Rick's voice was stern.

"Rick why it took so long to hea..."

"I am on my way to you, Michonne. In about twenty minutes."

"Rick?!"

"Do you have something to tell me Michonne?"

"Do you have something to tell me Rick?"

"When were you going to tell me?"

"When you told me you were divorced." Wasn't quiet sure what he was implying as snipped right back to him.

"I am divorced Michonne."

There was silence. I didn't know what to make of it and I wasn't going to rush him. I knew he was thinking. That is one of the many qualities I appreciated about him. He gave thought before he spoke another word.

"We will be going house hunting after the baby or before the baby?" Rick asked me.

I was silent. I didn't expect that.

"I saw the nursery."

"When?" I was surprised that he had known. "You didn't tell me you came...that you were here. I wanted to see you Rick." I had to wipe the tears that were streaming down my cheeks. I was so emotional and hormonal.

"The nursey is real nice. I know you put a lot of effort and time into creating it. I just want us to buy a home together and...maybe I can help you recreate what you did in the penthouse."

"A home Rick?"

"Yes. We will be on a budget. I am quite sure we can find something decent between 800k to 1.5m. No fixer uppers either. The house has to be sound, strong foundation and inside has to be whatever it is you would prefer. I don't want people come in and out trying to fix this problem locate another problem and it has to include Ms. Rosa. Deal?"

"What about Cheesy?"

"Cheesy too."

"I love you, Rick. No matter how this turned out for us I would always love only you."

"You're the only person in my life Michonne and the baby you're carrying won't be the only little person keeping us on our toes. Carl and Judith chose me, you, us to live with."

I was quiet when he said it. It was like my heart was bursting. I no longer could hide my sniffling. "I really would love that, Rick. I love your kids and I missed them something terrible."

"Thank you MIchonne. Thank you for being there for them and making such a good impression on them where they love you just the same. Thank you for accepting me and all that's attached to me. I love you."

I was finally able to regain my composure, "In the meantime, we can stay here in the penthouse? The house hunting should include all of us. There is a new builder in Alexandria Estates that is well within our price range. Plenty of bedrooms." I suggested.

"Yeah. Sounds good. We are going to need plenty of bedrooms because we plan to have planned babies after this one?" Rick asked. I knew he was recalling conversations where I had told him that I wanted to have lots of children.

"Yeah. I would love that." I couldn't help the smile on my face. My hand was rubbing my growing belly as I confirmed softly over the phone to him.

"No, nannies."

"No, nannies."

The end.

XXXXXXXX

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas!


End file.
